


Sivuhahmo

by mimamu



Series: Galaktisia suudelmia [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Ficlet, Implied Poe Dameron/Finn, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Self Confidence Issues, Survivor Guilt, Unrequited Crush
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu
Summary: "Niin moni oli kuollut, mutta Kaydel eli. Se ei ollut reilua. Hän oli pelkkä oman elämänsä sivuhahmo. Näkymätön nainen. Mitättömyys, joka jäljitteli kenraali Organan entistä hiustyyliä. Aina askeleen muita jäljessä."





	Sivuhahmo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Secondary Character](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595919) by [mimamu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu). 



Craitin taistelu oli viimein ohi. Mitä jälkipolvet siitä muistaisivat? Sen, että kenraali Leia Organa oli selvinnyt hengissä avaruuden tyhjiössä. Vara-amiraali Amilyn Holdo oli puolestaan uhrannut itsensä hyppäämällä hyperavaruuteen suoraan vihollisaluksen lävitse. Ja uusi jedi nimeltä Rey oli pelastanut Vastarinnan rippeet Craitilta raivaamalla pakoreitin ja poimimalla heidät legendaarisen Millennium Falconin kyytiin.

Entä mitä luutnantti Kaydel Ko Connix oli tehnyt? Hän oli kapinoinut Holdoa vastaan ja sabotoinut tämän erinomaisen evakuointisuunnitelman aiheuttaen siten monen toverinsa kuoleman.

Kaydel tuijotti heijastustaan Millennium Falconin konsolin pinnassa. Hän istui ryhdittömästi, ja kahdelle sivunutturalle kiedotut hiukset hapsottivat. Naamasta näki, että D'Qarin evakuoinnin jälkeen hän oli nukkunut tuskin silmäystäkään. Luutnantti, Kaydel ajatteli katsellessaan yksinkertaisen univormunsa arvomerkkiä. Kenraali Organa oli äskettäin ylentänyt hänet. Ja miten surkealla tavalla Kaydel olikaan palkinnut saamansa luottamuksen! Poen, Rosen ja Finnin suunnitelma oli ollut päätön, ja Kaydel olisi halutessaan voinut estää sen. Silloin Rose ja Finn eivät olisi jääneet kiinni eikä heidän kunnoton koodinmurtajansa olisi paljastanut Holdon suunnitelmaa Ensimmäiselle ritarikunnalle.

Kaydel huomasi Finnin lähestyvän ja ryhdistäytyi.  
"Hei", hän sanoi urheasti. 

Mutta Finn ei vaikuttanut kuulleen. Mies harppoi ohi katse kiinni tajuttomassa Rosessa, jonka vuoteen viereen hän istuutui. Kaydel huokaisi. Kunpa edes Rose selviytyisi. Niin moni oli kuollut, mutta Kaydel eli. Se ei ollut reilua. Hän oli pelkkä oman elämänsä sivuhahmo. Näkymätön nainen. Mitättömyys, joka jäljitteli kenraali Organan entistä hiustyyliä. Aina askeleen muita jäljessä.

Kaydel hymyili kohteliaasti Reylle, joka oli seisahtunut hänen viereensä. Naisen katse pyyhkäisi kuitenkin hänen ylitseen. Rey jäi katselemaan oudon ilmeettömänä Finniä, joka oli ottanut Rosen käden käsiensä väliin. Kaydel unohti Reyn, sillä käytävää pitkin lähestyi hahmo, jonka rempseästä kävelytyylistä ei voinut erehtyä.

"Hei!" Poe katsoi suoraan Kaydeliin ruskeilla silmillään ja väläytti hymyn, joka täytti Kaydelin lämmöllä. Poelle hän ei ollut näkymätön, ja sisimmässään hän tiesi lähtevänsä mukaan mihin tahansa Poen typeristä suunnitelmista koska tahansa, kerta toisensa jälkeen. Poe vilkaisi ympärilleen. "Oletko nähnyt..."  
"Ketä?" Kaydel kysyi innokkaana auttamaan.  
Poe oli jäänyt tuijottamaan Finniä, kasvoillaan samankaltainen ilme kuin Reyllä. Finn oli päästänyt Rosen käden ja haudannut kasvonsa käsiinsä.  
"...BB-8:aa?" Poe päätti lauseensa.  
Samassa pyöreä astromekaanikkodroidi rullasi Poen luo. Mies kyykistyi koppaamaan närkästyneesti piipittävän droidinsa syliinsä ja muiskautti sille pusun.  
"Nähdään, Kay."  
Kaydel hymyili. Kukaan muu ei käyttänyt hänestä lempinimeä.  
"Näh–" hän aloitti, mutta Poe oli jo poissa.

Kaydel vilkaisi BB-8:aa, joka oli jäänyt pyörimään hänen jalkoihinsa, ja kurottautui ottamaan tomuisen droidin kiinni. Välittämättä droidin kummastuneesta vihellyksestä hän kumartui ja painoi huulensa juuri samaan kohtaan, jota Poekin oli suudellut.


End file.
